Battery life is an important issue for mobile devices. One factor that contributes to reduced battery life is the activities of applications. For example, some applications may periodically wake up a mobile device (place one or more components such as a processor of the mobile device into an active state) to perform potentially inconsequential operations. Each wake up instance of the mobile device drains the battery, thus reducing the overall battery life of the mobile device.